


Idle Hands

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crush, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a little crush, and takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "The heat between Van and Luke was becoming impossible to resist".

Taking a deep breath, Luke slid a hand into his loosened pants and closed his eyes. As always, there was a moment where just the feel of his own fingers made something in his brain short-circuit, and it was hard not to just forget about the whole thing and keep going. He took another breath, trying to ground himself.

Remembering how Master Van had taught him those breathing exercises during their swordwork, remembering the low rumble of his voice as he gave instructions, probably helped more than the breathing itself. Keeping the sound of that voice in his memory, Luke began.

When Master Van finally came to see him, Luke decided after a second, he wouldn't knock on the door. He'd just announce himself and push it open, and that's when he'd find Luke lying there on the bed in just his underclothes. Luke would be completely startled, of course, which is why he wouldn't move when Master Van stopped just inside the door, wouldn't try to cover himself or anything. And Master Van would just stand there, looking at him until he couldn't hold himself back any longer, and then he'd cross the room in that completely awesome _stalk_ he did--

Luke's hand sped up on its own, and he had to lick his lips a few times before he could make it slow down again.

He'd be startled, right, so he wouldn't move when Van walked over to the bed, reached down and grabbed him, pulled him close in those big, strong arms, kissed him--

Luke paused, frowning, and wondered how much the beard would get in the way. He thought about that for a second, then shook his head and decided to ignore it for the moment. Things were just getting good, after all.

Master Van would kiss him, hard enough to sting but not enough to really hurt, because Master Van wouldn't hurt him no matter how impatient he was. He'd grab Luke's-- his ass, definitely grab him there, pick him right up so that Luke could put his legs around Master Van's hips. Luke stopped for a minute just to picture that, tightening his thigh muscles as if to see what it felt like.

And Master Van would push him back down onto the bed, on his back, and pull at his underclothes hard enough to tear them-- if Luke concentrated hard enough, he could practically hear the shred of the cloth. He'd-- he'd just strip Luke naked like that, because he'd been thinking about it for so long, dreaming about doing it, definitely, and he'd touch him--

Luke tightened his fingers, making his grip rougher, and tried to imagine his own hand being bigger and more calloused. It sort of worked, a little. It still felt good, even if it wasn't quite right, and if he could just hang on to the image long enough it wouldn't matter anyway--

He came with a strangled gasp, whole body tense for several heartbeats before slumping back against his pillows. He let out the next breath in a long gust before looking at his hand and wrinkling his nose at the mess on it. He'd never quite figured out how to imagine the aftermath. He couldn't picture Master Van getting messy like that, but how could you _avoid_ it? Unless--

Luke blinked as the idea hit, and his steadying breaths hitched a little. Maybe-- maybe Master Van would lick it off?

Tentatively, he brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked once-- then made a face and wiped his hand on his discarded shirt instead. He sighed, already thinking, sifting through idle ideas for the next time until he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
